


Tick Tock

by goddessicaruna



Category: Food Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-30
Updated: 2019-03-30
Packaged: 2019-12-26 21:11:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18290318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goddessicaruna/pseuds/goddessicaruna
Summary: When you're as old as Beer, even the ticking of a clock reminds you just how much time has passed. He can't help but be a little afraid.





	Tick Tock

In the late afternoon, pink light cast down on a desk. At it sat a young man, tinkering away at a mechanical arm. Behind him, on his bed, sat another man who sat with his legs pulled close to his chest. “B..” His voice breaks the near silence, the only other sound the ticking of gears and clocks. Putting down his tools, the man in the chair turns around.

“What’s wrong Beer?” B-52 rests his arm against the head of the chair.

Beer bites his lip, seemingly twitching with every tick. “I hate to be a bother when you’re working, B...” B-52 shakes his head and motions for him to continue speaking. “It’s just that...that sound.”

“Sound? Which one?”

“The clock...” Beer trails off as the clock chimes the next hour, another moment in his long life passes by. There’s a soft whimper as Beer tucks his head into himself. His words muffled, “I hate clocks...”

B-52 tilts his head and gets up from the chair. “Beer.” He speaks softly, placing a hand on Beer’s knee. “May I?”

Sniffling, Beer slides his legs down slowly. He feels so childish acting this way, looking away from the other male. The bed shifts as B-52 slips onto Beer’s lap, running a hand through his hair. “I’m sorry...”

B-52 shakes his head, “You were saying?” Usually Beer was the one calming him down. Earlier on it would have been a strange feeling for him, but it feels natural now.

“Clocks...I hate clocks, because each tick...each chime of the hour reminds me of how fast time goes. To others it could be an eternity but to me just a moment in life...” Beer’s voice is quiet, shaky as he buries his head in B-52’s shoulder. “I don’t want to forget any moment, I don’t want to forget anyone...”

“Beer,” B-52 starts to say something, trying to find the right words. “I know and...I’ll be here with you. Every second and step of the way.” He can almost feel the heat radiating off of Beer’s face and he continues to pet his head. “I’ll always be by your side.”

“But Master Attendant...”

“I know, I’m scared of that day too. Even...” B-52 inhales, “Even when there’s no one else, I promise to be with you.”

“Dear...” Beer sniffs, leaning back to look at B-52’s face. The softest smile and gaze meet his eyes. Reaching to brush Beer’s bangs aside. Beer knows the pet name softens up B-52 even more. A warm heat that radiated from him cradled Beer like a blanket. “Thank you.”

“I love you, Beer.”

“Forever and ever?”  
“Forever and ever, I promise.” His smile grows as Beer’s own widens. Throwing all of his weight at B-52 and knocking them against the bed.

“I love you forever and ever too!!!” Beer’s mood begins to brighten again. His excitement bubbling, no matter how many times he had heard the phrase. Peppering B-52’s face with kisses. B-52 laughed, holding the older male closer. Every second together was a second he treasured, just as much as Beer did.

“And I promise, I’ll get rid of all the ticking clocks! No more panicking for you.”

“Aw thank you B!”

**Author's Note:**

> If short stories were actually shorts this would be daisy dukes.


End file.
